The present invention is related to a uniform color coding system for distinguishing among injectable medications liquids. Those skilled in the art are aware that injectable medications include those that are administered intravenously and intramuscularly.
The problem of mistakenly administering one medication when another medication was intended has existed essentially since there were two possible medications. The consequences of confusing one medication with another can be disastrous. This is especially true for medications that are administered intravenously or intramuscularly due to the rapid onset of their actions.
Since virtually all injectable medications are colorless, the possibility of confusion is quite real and, in fact, occurs with alarming frequency. Nowhere is this risk of confusion greater than in an emergency setting. Emergency medical personnel are called upon to administer dangerous, even potentially deadly medications intravenously in often suboptimal settings such as crash sites, panicked emergency rooms, or even crowded sporting events. While the conditions under which emergency medical personnel operate perhaps present the greatest possibility of confusing medications, that possibility exists in virtually every situation in which a medication is being administered.
In the past, the problem of confusing medications has been approached from the outside by distinguishing the packaging of different medications from one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,032,610 (Kern) discloses a bottle having indications that it contains poison. In one embodiment, the bottle has external projections which provide a tactile indication that it contains poison. In another, the neck of the bottle contains a phosphorescent chemical which provides a visual indication that the bottle contains poison.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,222 (Romick) discloses a unit-dose medication handling system in which a dispensing container whose exterior surface has color coded sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,035 (Sarnoff) discloses a method and apparatus which allows a coronary prone individual to self-administer prehospital phase treatment shortly after the onset of heart attack symptoms. The disclosed apparatus includes colored lights, each of which correspond to a predetermined heartbeat rate range. Also provided are a plurality of medications in color coded injectors. The medication in each injector is that which is appropriate for treatment of the abnormal heart condition which corresponds to heartbeat range of the corresponding colored light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,343 (Heyland) discloses a drug-dispensing apparatus in which a cassette dispenser is color coded to indicate the time at which a patient is to be given a medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,021 (Fink) discloses a multiposition stopcock valve having a color coded valve body and valve handle provide a visual indication of the identity of the medication flowing through the valve.
In order to improve safety and reduce the risk of inadvertent administration of potentially deadly medications, it is an object of the present invention to provide a uniform system of distinguishing between injectable medications. Color coding the medications themselves provides an indication of the drug being administered not only to the person administering the drug, but also to other medical personnel on the scene, thereby allowing the latter to double-check the former.